Standing There
by georgiporgey
Summary: A Kevin and Macy One Shot JONAS Story way better than this summary


**A JONAS one shot with Kevin and Macy hope you like it.**

* * *

"I fell in love when I saw you standing there." I whispered into the girls ear.

**Flashback**

_**"**__Dude look at that girl over there." Nick said nudging me with his elbow._

_"Whoa." I whispered to myself leaning against my locker with my arms crossed against my chest._

_"That my friends is Macy Misa my best friend." Stella informed us putting a hand on both of our shoulders."Would you like to meet the girl I call my best friend."_

_"We would love to." Joe said coming up from behind Stella giving her a kiss on the cheek._

_"Macy." She yelled to the beautiful brunette. The girl turned in our direction with a very gorgeous smile spread across her face, her brunette curls bounced on her thin sweater clad shoulders as she jogged over._

_"Hey Stell what's up?"_

_"Oh nothing just wanted to introduce you to my childhood friends." before Stella could say anything else Macy's mouth dropped open in disbelief._

_"Oh jeez Joe, Kevin, and Nick Lucas the boys from JONAS I am a huge fan." She informed us her cheeks turning pink with delight._

_"Saying Macy is a huge fan is like saying Kevin sucks at guitar; Totally untrue. Macy here is your number __**one**__fan and president of your little fan club thingy." She said waving her hand around as if she was trying to conjure up the right words to call our 'fan club thingy'._

_"Stell it's just called a fan club." Joe informed her with a laugh._

_"Oh whatever." swatting away the conversation with her hand as she caught a glimpse of her watch on her petite wrist she gasped."Oh my is that the time." She exclaimed putting a hand on her forehead."I am picking up new fabric from fabric store to make your outfits for your world tour and if I get there late Marge wont give them to me. So bye guys." She told us as she quickly gathered her things and ran down the hall leaving Macy in our presence by herself. I watched as she just stood there watching us watch her. "So Macy would you like to have lunch with us tomorrow?" I asked standing up from my locker to put my arm around her. Her face glowed pink with delight. "I would be honored; I mean if that's OK with Nick and Joe." She said gesturing between the two of them._

_"We would love to have you join us for lunch tomorrow." Nick agreed speaking not only for himself but for Joe too._

**End Flashback**

"I feel in love with you too that day." She replied flashing her gorgeous smile at me. I cupped her slim face in my hands l leaned in to kiss her soft delicious lips when Nick and Stella crashed through the door.

"Is the baby here yet?!" Stella sreeched sounding out of breath and it looked like she just rolled out of bed; knowing her I can't believe she left the house in her pajamas. "No." Macy groaned rubbing her swollen belly.

"Where's Joe?" I asked with a chuckle at the sight of the 2 of them. "He's parking the car." She said taking a seat on the other side of the bed smoothing her hair."God damned Joe pulled me out of bed and wouldn't let me get dressed said our little neice or nephew is on the way and we didn't have time for the hours I take to get ready." She told us as she rolled her eyes. "Nick are you going to sit down you are making me nervous you're like pacing." She told him.

"Oh sorry." He apologized taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Joe entered the room fully dressed hair spiked and all. "Joseph." Stella screamed at him. "What." He said putting his hands up defense. "First of all I don't take nearly as long to get ready as you do and second of all I can't believe you didn't notice in the car."

"Well I was more preoccupied with not killing your brother."

"Guys." Macy tried.

"Oh really and what's that supposed to mean."

"It means he was snoring in the back seat and it was driving me up the wall." She told him pointing at Nick.

"Guys." Macy screamed finally getting their attention.

"What." They both yelled back.

"Would someone get the doctor cause if you don't one of you is going to have to deliver this baby." She said in between moans of pain. Nick quickly hopped off the bed and ran out the door.

**A Few hours later**

"She's beautiful Mace." I whispered gently stroking the new babies face.

"Oh she is gorgeous." Stella whispered holding tight to Joe. "Oh Joe I want one too." She told him her words dripping with envy.

"She looks just like you Macy." Nick commented "I wish Demi could be here to see this." Then the nurse came.

"How's the new family?" She asked with a friendly smile "Oh we are doing great." I assured her.

"Oh that's great I'm sorry I have to interrupt but I need parent's and the baby's name.

"Macy Maria Lucas; Paul Kevin Lucas and the Baby is Rosalie Elle Lucas." She told the nurse touching Rosalie's nose. "Thank you for your time and we will get these to you as soon as possible." She said as she walked out.

"We will leave you three alone." Stella whispered to me before following Joe and Nick out the door.

"Oh Kevin she's perfect everything I had hoped for." She said whipping away the tears.

"I agree." I told her kissing her forehead and Rosalie's."My two girls I will love you forever."

_And I did I loved the both of them my whole life._

* * *

**I hope you liked it; it took forever so you should review alot pretty please review**

**Love,**

**Georgia**


End file.
